1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display device.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display device (HMD) that is a display device mounted on a head is known. The head mounted display device, for example, generates an image light using a liquid crystal display and a light source, guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate, and causes the user to visually recognize a virtual image. Of the head mounted display device, there are two types: a transmission type device with which the user can visually recognize an outside scene in addition to the virtual image and a non-transmission type device with which the user cannot visually recognize the outside scene. There are two types of the transmission type head mounted display device: an optical transmission type head mounted display device and a video transmission type head mounted display device. In addition, there is also a head mounted display device including a camera that captures an image of an outside scene.
In JP-A-2014-192550, a technology is disclosed, in which, in a head mounted display device which causes the right and left eyes of a user to visually recognize separate images, a stereoscopic image is visually recognized by the user as a three-dimensional image at a position separated by a predetermined distance from the user by forming a convergence angle between the image visually recognized by the right eye and the image visually recognized by the left eye. In JP-A-2004-186740, a technology is disclosed, in which, in a transmission type head mounted display device, a clear image can be visually recognized by the user even in a case of visually recognizing the outside scene in the vicinity of the user by matching a light axis of an imaging system including an imaging unit that captures an image of an outside scene with a light axis of a display system that displays the image. In JP-A-2012-80236, an electronic device that displays information relating only to a subject that has been imaged within a predetermined distance from an imaging device as an image to be overlapped on the imaged subject is disclosed.
However, in JP-A-2014-192550 and JP-A-2012-80236, setting of the imaging unit based on the relationship between a field of view of the user and a specification of the imaging unit such as an angle of view of the imaging unit is not disclosed while the visual recognition of the three-dimensional image by the user is disclosed. In addition, in JP-A-2004-186740, the setting of the imaging unit based on the relationship between a field of view of the user and a specification of the imaging unit is not disclosed while the matching of a light axis of an imaging system with a light axis of a display system is disclosed. In JP-A-2014-192550, JP-A-2004-186740, and JP-A-2012-80236, the relationship between a field of view of the user, an angle of view or a direction of the imaging unit, and a region where the image is displayed is not taken into consideration, and thus, it has been desired to set a specification of an imaging unit with these factors being taken into consideration. In addition, in the image processing technology in the related art, it has been desirable to reduce the size, to reduce the cost, to make it easy to manufacture, and to improve the usability.